Bajo la tormenta
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Lluvia, tormenta o como quieran llamarle. Siempre tiene efectos en las personas, y en el Santuario no son la excepción. Pobres de los niñeros de estos mini-goldies. Y mas por el pobre Shion, que tendrá que soportarlos de niños y adultos


Este fic está hecho totalmente con fines recreativos. No se obtiene nada más que la satisfacción de la musa en redactarla y espero que la de los lectores que pasan por aquí.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece. Todo es de la autoría de Masami Kurumada. Saint Seiya propiedad de Shueshia.

Comentarios al final del fic, ya saben. ¡Espero que se diviertan!

* * *

**Bajo la tormenta**

**Parte 1 De sombras, truenos y mentes hiperactivas**

_Santuario de Athena, Grecia._

_Salón del Patriarca._

Los asustados niños eran reunidos uno por uno tan rápido como les era posible. Una imprevista tormenta al caer la noche había obligado a Saga y Aioros, con ayuda de Afrodita, a llevar a los aprendices de oro al salón principal. Si bien no era la primera tormenta que veían, los truenos y relámpagos parecían aterradores por la influencia de la oscuridad.

Todo empezó cuando Aioria, el primero en escuchar la tormenta, despertara a Aioros para que su hermano mayor le permitiera dormir junto a él. Unos minutos después, Milo, aprovechando que el templo del centauro era próximo al suyo, también había corrido lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, con el cosmos encendido, igual o más asustado que el pequeño león cuando cayera el segundo trueno. Con los dos niños hablando e inventando miles de historias, Aioros sintió el cosmos de Saga llamándolo, había ido a Tauro ya que estaba seguro de haber escuchado gritar a Aldebarán, hallándolo debajo de la cama -sacarlo de ahí no fue fácil. Lo único que se les ocurrió fue llevarlos a un lugar grande, cálido, y sin ventanas: el templo del patriarca.

Usaron los subterráneos de los templos para llegar. Estaba prohibido pasar por ahí sin el permiso de Shion, o el de Athena, pero la fuerza de la lluvia nublaba el camino, el viento de igual forma hacía difícil caminar a los dos adolescentes, y si tenía que cargar a los pequeños era arriesgarse demasiado. Aioros se encamino con Milo y Aioria al templo de Capricornio. Al escuchar que llamaban por la salida secreta Shura se alarmó, pero cuando escucho a Aioros llamarle y a los niños gritando algo sobre "el cielo se cae" empezó a reírse. Tomó algunas cosas y continuaron el camino. En Acuario solamente entró Shura a buscar a Camus. Aioros pensó que lo mejor era llevarse a los otros dos y no juntar todavía a los tres mosqueteros como se llamaban los niños a si mismos. Camus estaba en la biblioteca del templo, con su cara pegada al vidrio: jugaba a empañar los cristales, para luego hacer figuras.

En Piscis, si bien Afrodita no estaba asustado tampoco dormía. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a la lluvia y a un clima húmedo y frío, los truenos era el único _algo_ que no le gustaba del clima. Igual que en Capricornio, Aioros le explico que llevarían a los niños al templo y se fue con ellos. La salida de los pasadizos fue algo accidentada, ya que ni Aioria ni Milo querían soltar a Aioros, y solamente él -y Saga, por seguridad,- podía abrir la salida, que daba directamente al templo principal. Convencer a los niños que solo serían unos minutos permitió que Shura y Camus los alcanzaran. Al verse juntos los tres se calmaron y dejaron que Aioros desactivara la trampa para poder ingresar.

El salón principal, como era de esperarse, estaba vacío y oscuro. Shura ayudo a su amigo a encender las lamparas para iluminar toda la habitación. Afrodita llevo a los niños cerca del trono del Patriarca, sacó un par de frazadas de la mochila que había llevado Shura, y de inmediato el trío se sentó sobre ellas.

- Esa es la última -dijo el español.

- Muy bien. Debemos evitar hacer demasiado ruido, el Maestro no sabe que estamos aquí y no hay que despertarlo.

- ¿Vamos a pasar aquí el resto de la noche?

- Al menos hasta que pase la tormenta, y espero que termine antes de que amanezca.

- O de que el Maestro despierte.

- Lo que ocurra primero.

- ¿Por qué no tratan de dormir? -preguntó Afrodita a los niños.

- Me hace falta mi almohada -objeto Aioria.- A mi hermano se le olvido traerla.

- Yo no tengo sueño -replicó Milo.

- Yo quiero regresar a mi templo -se quejo Camus.

Afrodita rodó los ojos. Sería una larga noche.

- Voy a buscar a Saga -dijo Aioros llegando con Shura a donde estaban los otros cuatro.- No griten y hagan caso, no me tardo.

- ¡No te vayas! -dijo Aioria aferrándose al brazo de su hermano.

- Shura se quedara contigo. Tranquilo.

- ¡Quiero mi almohada! -se quejo Milo queriendo llamar la atención.

- ¡Y yo irme a mi templo! -replicó Camus con más fuerza.

- ¡Oye, yo pedí mi almohada primero!

- Ahora tengo sed

- Yo hambre

- ¿Por qué cae la lluvia?

- Si te mojas con agua de lluvia te saldrán ancas de rana.

- ¡No es cierto, todos saben que te encoges!

- Mentiroso

- ¡Claro que si!

- MEN-TI-RAS

- ¡Tú que sabes!

- ¡Quiero un vaso con leche!

- Y yo

- ¡Eres un copión!

- !NO!

- ¡SI!

- ¡Ya cállense! -grito Afrodita. Los niños voltearon a verlo con cara de cachorro regañado.- ¿¡Creen que esto es concurso de gritos o que!

- ¿Y entonces por qué gritas tú? -preguntó Camus con su típico aire de sabelotodo. Afrodita solo lo vio feo.

- ¡Ya niños! -llamó Aioros.- Estamos aquí a escondidas del Maestro y su recámara no esta muy lejos. Si hacemos mucho ruido se va a despertar molesto, y si lo hace todos regresaremos a nuestros templo con o sin tormenta.

- ¿Y no quieren estar solos, o si? -agregó Shura a las palabras de Aioros.

- No -contestaron los tres pequeños, sentándose derrotados en las frazadas.

- Bueno, entonces voy a buscar a Saga, no tardo -a punto de salir, reparó en un detalle.- ¿Necesitan algo? -preguntó a sus compañeros mayores.

- Estamos bien -respondió Shura después de consultar con una mirada a Afrodita. Aioros asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer.

Ya solos, Shura sacó la última de las frazadas que había llevado. No eran muy grandes, pero los tres niños ya se habían acomodado en una, sin embargo, sabía que no tardarían en quedarse dormidos y entonces pelearían por ellas... o eso era lo que esperaba. Afrodita se había sentado en la escalinata. No pensaba quedarse ahí toda la noche, en cuanto bajara la tormenta, al menos cuando ya no hubiera truenos, regresaría a su templo.

- ¿No estás incómodo ahí? -preguntó Shura.

- No. La alfombra es bastante cómoda, aunque no lo parezca.

- Shura, quiero un vaso con leche caliente -dijo Aioria.

- No es momento de tomar leche, gato -regaño Milo.- ¿Que no ves que el cielo se cae?

- El cielo no se puede caer, Milo -corrigió Camus.

- ¿No? ¿Y todo ese ruido de qué es entonces, eh, genio?

- Son truenos solamente.

- Pues son demasiados.

- ¿Qué es un trueno? -preguntó Aioria

- Con lo que Zeus te castigará si no cumples tu deber de caballero.

- Milo -regaño Shura.

- Eso lo aprendí hoy en clase con el Maestro Shion. Y él no miente ¿o me vas a decir que si miente?

- Es el Patriarca, no puede mentir -aseguró Camus.

- Y ahí vamos de nuevo -replicó Afrodita en voz baja.

- ¿Quieres tu vaso con leche Aioria? -preguntó Shura. No entendía cómo hacían sus compañeros para soportar a esas criaturas hiperactivas de 6 años-

- ¡Yo también quiero! -dijo Milo.- Con chocolate.

- La mía de fresa.

- Yo quiero con vainilla francesa -en efecto, Camus era exigente.

- Veré que puedo hacer. Voy a la cocina del Templo ¿podrías...?

- Si, si. Ve. Y consígueme algo para mi dolor de cabeza si fueras tan amable.

Shura salió aguantándose las ganas de reír. Los niños voltearon su mirada a su compañero sueco. Que los compre quien les crea esa cara de angelitos.

- ¿Jugarás con nosotros?

Camino al templo de Géminis, Aioros paso a su templo. Conocía a esos niños a la perfección, y sabía que en efecto no se dormirían sin ciertos objetos muy importantes para ellos. Una vez hecho esto, siguió su camino a reunirse con Saga. Leo por supuesto estaba vacío, y en Cáncer, aunque estuvo unos minutos llamando, no recibió respuesta. _"Ni atado iría con nosotros"._ La puerta de Géminis estaba abierta, Aioros supo con eso que su amigo no estaba en su templo, siguió hacía Tauro, en donde tampoco los halló._ "Con Aries entonces"._

Al llegar al primer templo encontró la puerta del pasadizo abierta. Se dirigió a las habitaciones, y fue cuando oyó ruidos en la cocina.

- ¡Aldebarán, por favor!

- ¡Debió ser secuestrado por los alienígenas!

- ¿Alienígenas? -preguntó Aioros

- Mi amigo no está en su casa, ya lo buscamos por todos lados ¡pobre Mu!

- ¿Saga estás seguro de haber buscado bien? Es solamente un niño.

- ¡Revisé bien! El templo no es tan grande como para que una criatura desaparezca.

- Dime que ya buscaste en los armarios, bajo la cama e incluso en los baños

- Y a detalle, pero no está ¡cómo si hubiera desaparecido! Y sabemos bien que si quiere puede hacerlo.

- Pero no lo hace, sabe que el maestro Shion le tiene prohibido teleportarse en el recinto.

Saga asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Se quedaron con Shura y Afrodita. Los tres pequeños mosqueteros estaban bastante inquietos y sin sueño...

- Querrás decir los cuatro

- ¿Cuatro?

- Si, los cuatro: Milo, Camus, Aioria y Shaka. No contaste a Shaka.

- Espera -dijo el centauro alarmado.- ¿Dijiste Shaka? ¿No pasaste por el a Virgo?

- No, pensé que tu lo harías... ¿¡Lo olvidaste!

- ¡Claro que no, pero creí que...!

Sin decir agua va, Saga cargo a Aldebarán como pudo y corrieron al templo de Virgo. Si los otros niños estaban asustados, Shaka ya debía estar en coma por el miedo: nunca antes había visto una tormenta, ni siquiera de día.

Aioros casi derriba la puerta del pasadizo en Virgo. Buscaron rápidamente a Shaka en los dormitorios, pero no lo encontraron. El pequeño hindu no dormía en una cama, sino en un futon, que si bien estaba desecho tampoco hallaron rastro de él.

- Cero y van dos -comentó Saga.- Creo que em...

- Silencio -ordenó Aioros, al tiempo que agudizaba sus sentidos y su cosmos.- ¿Escuchas?

Saga y Aldebarán guardaron silencio. El pequeño toro no percibía nada, pero Saga si.

- ¿Dónde...?

- Aquí – Aioros abrió un armario de la habitación. Un asustado Mu se hallaba al lado de su amigo, cubierto por una manta, mientras que Shaka, también inquieto por algo que le era totalmente nuevo, usaba su cosmos para crear figuras que los tranquilizaran. Al ver a los mayores y a su compañero, tanto el carnerito como el mini-buda, salieron disparados a su encuentro.

- Yaerahoraquevinieran,estabamosmuyasustados...

- Sonmuchostruenos, yojamashabíavistotantos

- Yseiluminotodo y fuecuando me asuste...

- Porqueyoestaba enmicamay me baje corriendo...

- Y usé la teleportación para llegar acá ¡pero por favor no le digan a mi Maestro! -pidió Mu después de su efusiva explicación.

- Nunca había visto llover ¡y no me gusta! -protestó Shaka después de su amigo.

- ¡Mu, no fuiste secuestrado por los alienígenas! -dijó Aldebarán muy alegre... pero en eso cayó un trueno y los tres niños gritaron, pegándose más a las piernas de Aioros.

- Será mejor irnos -comentó Saga.

Así, los cinco regresaron al templo principal. Si, ya estaban todos reunidos, pero la tormenta no disminuía y apenas era la una de la mañana...

- ¡Yo no tengo sueño!

- Juguemos a las escondidas

- ¡No, mejor al basta*!

- Tengo hambre

- ¿Por qué tenemos que dormir en el piso?

- Yo digo que es una invasión alienígena

- ¡Eso no existe!

- Saga, cuéntanos un cuento

- ¡Hagamos una fiesta!

Aioros, Saga y Shura se miraron entre si. Afrodita, frente a ellos, los veía con fastidio. Y seis angelicales caritas esperaban expectantes.

- Si, será una larga noche.

**Y esta laaarga noche, continuará**

* * *

¡Hola! Felices fiestas a todo aquellos que como yo celebran centenarios o bicentenarios de las independencias de sus países ^o^ Solo recuerden hacerlo con moderación porque nos gusta tenerlos con nosotros, y para largo rato.

Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió hace unos días en que me vi acosada por una linda lluvia que si bien no me dejo sin luz, si me tomo de sorpresa. Pero una agradable debo admitir ^_^ Como ven será un poquitín largo -quizá tres o cuatro capítulos a lo sumo- pero en dos partes... ya lo verán. Mientras espero que los mini-goldies se diviertan molestando a sus mayores XD

No deje fuera a MM, ya vendrá, recuerden que el cangrejito es un tanto excéntrico y le gusta divertirse de formas un tanto peculiares. Ojalá Shion comparta los gustos de su futuro cuarto guardián, pero sobre todo que duerma con los angelitos... nah, sabemos que eso no pasara, por eso ya tengo listas las bolsitas de un famoso té calmante, le harán falta. Y el café también esta listo, ciertos chicos no dormirán. Un detallito nada mas, en este fic Shura sería un año menor de Aioros, digo, me resulta un tanto irreal que un niño de 7 años sea el mejor amigo de un adolescente de 14, y eso significaría que tendrían que haberse conocido cuando uno tuviera 12 y el otro 5, si entendemos eso que Shura lo admiraba y bla bla bla

Espero que se diviertan. No soy muy buena con la comedia pero si sé de mentes hiperactivas, y he vivido algunos apagones en mi vida, en condiciones lluviosas, y también con niños (XD) Cualquier parecido con la realidad... si, es mera coincidencia intencional pero sin fines de lucro.

* Se le llama basta en mi país a un juego para tres o más personas que consiste en una tabla donde escribirán de forma personal nombres de animales, personas, cosas, frutas, verduras, me parece que ciudades también, pero todas deberán iniciar con una letra del abecedario, la cual se elige de esta forma: una persona dice en voz alta "A" y empieza a repetir el alfabeto mentalmente, otra persona -en el momento que quiera- dirá "basta" y si se detiene en la letra G todo deberá empezar con la letra G, o con la H o la T dependiendo que tanto avance. La primer persona en llenar todos los campos dice basta y los demás jugadores dejarán de escribir. Ganas 1 punto por cada palabra que si hayas escrito, pero no se valen las faltas de ortografía. Al final quien tenga más puntos gana. El juego tiene algunas variantes pero básicamente en eso consiste. Créanme, es divertidísimo, y más cuando juegan varias personas, y entre escritores pues que les digo XD

Nos vemos pronto con las actualizaciones. Y gracias por leer!

Namarie!


End file.
